Together
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: When Rothen visits Dannyl in Elyne some uncomfortable truths come out, followed shortly by a widespread announcement from the Guild, which is urgent, more so to Rothen, Dannyl and Tayend than to most. Dannyl and Tayend as Central Characters.


_He had been away for barely five days and he missed the library already. Second Guild Ambassador for Elyne, or Dannyl as he was known to certain people had been to see the High Lord Balkan, to give a report. He was going home now. To Elyne. To the Library._

_He was thinking over the events of the Ichani Invasion. He was thinking about coming out to Rothen. Although mostly, he was thinking about Tayend._

_He stepped of the carriage in front of the Library and the second he walked through the doors he had someone hanging round his neck. _

_The shorter, blond man looked up at the Magician and smiled. They had missed one another. Dannyl glanced round and saw that the room was empty. He put his fingers beneath Tayend's chin, lifting it slightly and pressed their lips together. Tayend giggled. This was real magic, what they had, being happy with each other without caring. Well, what they had in private. In public, they couldn't touch._

_Tayend led Dannyl into their room. They sat on the couch and Tayend made some food for them. Dannyl went on about how the visit went. Tayend lay his head on Dannyl's chest and started playing with the Alchemist's brown hair. Dannyl slid his hand under the younger man's top, kissing him. Tayend fell back on to the rest of their couch as Dannyl applied a slight pressure to his chest._

_Tayend could feel that passion rising. He had missed this. Not quite as much as he had missed just being with Dannyl though._

_They spent half an hour in this way, kissing and holding and touching and playing. A knock at the door disturbed them._

_Tayend climbed to his feet and hurriedly dressed. He answered the door flushed in the face to a young boy._

'_You are Ambassador Dannyl's assistant, aren't you?' The boy asked._

'_Yes. Can I help?' Tayend replied with a smile._

'_I was told to tell him that he has a visitor waiting in by the front desk.' The boy grinned._

'_I'll tell him, thank you.' Tayend closed the door as the boy walked off._

_Tayend told Dannyl what the boy had said and Dannyl redressed himself quickly. He stopped at the door and looked back at Tayend, who was fixing his hair in the mirror. Tayend looked round and their eyes locked. It was as if time stopped. Dannyl smiled._

'_What?' Tayend inquired._

'_Come here, you,' Dannyl pulled the Elyne to him._

_They kissed before leaving the room and heading to the desk._

_At the desk stood a Magician in Alchemists' robes. He looked as though he was in his mid fifties, but no older, perhaps even less than that. He leant against the desk with his arms folded across his chest. Dannyl broke in to a run and greeted the Magician with a hug, they stood back looking a bit embarrassed. _

'_Good to see you well, Ambassador,' The man laughed._

'_Good to see you too, Lord Rothen!' Dannyl laughed back._

_Rothen turned to look at Tayend._

'_And this must be your assistant, young Tremmelin, I believe!' Rothen seemed enthusiastic._

'_Please, call me Tayend. It is a pleasure to meet you., Lord Rothen.' Tayend shook the older man's hand._

_The conversation eventually stirred to why Dannyl was so flushed. Which made both of them blush. Adding that with the fact that Dannyl had forgotten to put on his robes, made Rothen suspect something._

'_Is there somewhere private the three of us can talk?' Rothen asked._

'_We could use Tayend's study, couldn't we?' Dannyl directed this to Tayend._

'_Certainly, follow me.' _

_The three ended up in the well lit study. Dannyl couldn't help but to think how grateful he was that Tayend had cleaned up their little 'mess' from earlier. Rothen sat down on the couch._

'_I want a straight answer. Dannyl you know I won't say anything to anyone else. Well, except maybe Sonea. Are you two, you know, together?' Rothen watched the pair of them._

_They both stood staring at him, wide-mouthed. Then Dannyl took Tayend's hand and Tayend glanced down at their hands before squeezing Dannyl's._

'_Yes. Your not going to hate me for this are you?' Dannyl pleaded._

'_No. I'm happy for you, really. You've been alone for so long, Dannyl, I just wish you'd told me.' Rothen smiled._

_The three sat up for hours talking and laughing. Rothen watched the pair of them together and decided to himself that he approved. He decided that they were good together, that they deserved each other._

_It was early the next morning when they heard the news. It was being spread telepathically through the magicians. _

'_**Lady Sonea has ran from the Guild grounds.**_

_**The Black Magician must be found.'**_

_Dannyl passed this on to Tayend._

_Tayend saw the worried look on the faces of the two Magicians. He hugged Dannyl to him._

'_I have to go and find her.' Rothen whispered, white faced._

'_I'm coming too…' Dannyl added._

'_Then so am I. We'll find her don't worry.' Tayend attempted to comfort the Magicians._

'_If we don't, and they do, they'll kill her. If we do, then they find us, they'll kill us. Are you sure you both want to come?' Rothen asked._

'_Yes.' Dannyl and Tayend whispered unanimously. _

_So they prepared to leave. They packed supplies and left the Library._


End file.
